Don't Doubt The Reality Of Fantasy
by sane-and-insane
Summary: -AU- -Shounen-Ai- -YY- -BR- -SJ- Yami was just your average Domino High school student. But what if he and his friends get a dare from Seto that they need to go into a forest? And to prove that the rumors about fairies are true......
1. Prologue: Hallucination?

All I have to say is: o.O;.

I didn't know that people actually liked my fluffy little Yami x Yugi one-shot. XD So here I try at writing again. But this time, it's an AU, since I love those little things. ^_^

Summary: -AU- Yami was just your average Domino High school student. He has friends, Is popular, and nobody dares to mess with him. But what if he and his friends get lost in a strange forest while exploring? And there are rumors that in the heart of the forest, there dwells many mystical creatures like fairies, unicorns and dragons. What happens, when he meets one? (YxY, BxR, SxJ)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, I wouldn't be making a fanfic. Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. 

Warnings: This contains shounen-ai, which means I'm pairing up the guys with each other. Oh, and some swearing, too. (Bakura's in this. It's inevitable.)

"Blehdidoo" talking

'_Gwahahahahahha_' Thinking

{dwaaardsfgd} Me Interrupting. 

On with the fic.

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_(^_^)_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Yami Meioh [1] was walking home from school that afternoon. {I don't know when Japanese schools end, soz.} He was quiet and dignified, as always. Most of the girls in Domino High would swoon as he passed them, and some even go so far as to stalk him on weekends. Yami sighed. '_Can't help it if I really am attractive_.' Yeppers, it wasn't 16-year-old Yami's fault. His naturally spiked up hair that was black and the tips a maroonish-crimson hue, and the golden bangs that hung over his face made him even more unique. His skin was slightly tanned, and his lithe, slightly muscular frame made him even more drool-worthy.

Back to what Yami was doing, as I said, he was walking home from school. Yeah, Yami's school life was great. He had his friends, Jounouchi Katsuya, Bakura Shinigami [2], Honda Hiroto, Seto Kaiba (But they were more like rivals), Anzu Mazaki {I'm going to be Anzu-tolerant in this fic}, and a whole more lot. Yami was exceedingly popular probably because of his looks, and his coolness.

Yep. So as I , the narrator-person-thingie, go back on topic, let's follow our DEAR Yami's thoughts, shall we? :D

~~Yami's Thoughts~~

_'I guess I'll try to avoid that horde of fangirls hiding in the bushes waiting to ambush me. Dammit, WHY AM I HOT!!?? Not that I mind…'_

Errm…. Okay. Not the thought I was looking for. Let's look again…

_'……I NEED COKE.'_

Not right again. Again, here we go….

_'I wonder where Grandpa put my black boxers. The one with pyramids on them. I couldn't find them this morning….'_

O_O We did not need to know that. Ah! Here we go…

_'I heard that there were mysterious beings spotted in the forest near the lake lately. I wonder if it's true? I asked Bakura, and he said, and I quote, "Don't be a Ra-damned idiot. What would we find in the forest? Little fairies in pink tutus?" I don't believe it all that much either, but I think I'll call the guys over and see, just in case…..'_

Okay. Now let's go out of Yami's brain now.

~~ End Yami's Thoughts. Not including the narrator-person-thingie's voice.~~

Yami finally arrived home at the Kame Game Shop, taking a detour to avoid his rabid fangirls. He set his jacket down on a random chair in the living room an stalked off to his room.

Yami's room was just a normal room. Except the walls were blood-red. To match his eyes.

He flopped onto his bed and started reading a book. 'Artemis Fowl', that's what it was called. He was in the fifth chapter, and it really got him wondering if fairies really DID exist after all. It was already evening, so he decided to take a walk. He went out, (He already changed, ya know.) and grabbed his jacket from the random chair he threw it on. He then went out into the evening.

Somehow or the other, he found himself walking on the path to the lake. The place near the forest where the 'sightings' occurred. He thought he heard a slight rustle of the bushes, but dismissed it as the wind. _'It DOES get really windy out here, after all….' _He sat on the edge of the crystal-clear lake, occasionally throwing pebbles into it just for the heck of it.

Rustle.

_'Whaa!? What was that? …. Okay Yami, you're just getting paranoid. Fairies and such don't exist…..' _

Looking back into the water, he was startled when he found another reflection standing over his sitting one.

The other one was short, and near;y resembled Yami himself except from a few differences. He was shorter, obviously, and had the same hair, except without the three blond bangs sticking up. He looked more child-like in appearance, and instead of Yami's piercing crimson eyes, he had ones that were a rich amethyst color, shining with innocence.

Yami stared more into the lake, noticing that his look-alike had fragile violet buttefly wings sprouting from his back. _'WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA!!!!?????' _ Yami quickly stood up, and abruptly turned, but his little look-alike was gone. He looked into the lake, but found nothing but his own reflection. Dismissing it as an optical illusion, he cleared his head and walked back home.

_'I am DEFINETELY been reading too much Artemis Fowl…..'_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_ To Be Continued…. _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

So, what didya think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Please review!!! ^_^ It'll make a weirdo happy. Oh, for the note thingies:

[1] Didn't have a last name for him, so I chose Meioh. It means King of The Dead, or Hell King or something along those lines.

[2] Another made-up name. Shinigami means 'Grim Reaper' in Japanese, I think. O.o

Yeah. I'll continue this whenever I can. ^_^ This is just the prologue, too! :D


	2. Do You Dare? I Do

Yayzers! I actually got reviews!!! ^_^ Thankies to my reviewers:

It'sHardToBelieve: Thanks for the encouragement! Oh, and thanks for putting me on your favorites list! :D Yes, Yami's thoughts ARE interesting, no? XD

Shadow-demon18b: Yay! ^_^ Thanks for… well, liking my story! :D 

Yeppers. On to the notes! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh/Yuugiou. If I did, there'd be obvious shounen-ai.

Warning: This is SHOUNEN-AI. Don't know what that means? Hint- 'shounen' means 'boy' and 'ai' means love. Go figure. Plus some swearing…. I have one word to say: Bakura.

"Oro?" – Talking

_'Lookit all the kawaii pretty lights..' _– Thinking

{Squirrels are not edible.} – Me Making Idiotic Comments That Aren't Even Funny

++++++++++ - Scene Change

Yay? Onto the chapter. X3

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Chapter 2: Do You Dare? I Do.

It was still morning. Well, 7:50 to be exact. {I don't know when Jap. School starts, so I'm making it start at 7:30, okay?} And, what do you know, Yami was still asleep. Just so you know, Yami sleeps like a rock…. Or better yet, a boulder. He can sleep through a tornado… Oh well, let's stop talking about Yami's sleeping habits.

"Atemu Meioh get your lazy butt down here!!!!! You're late for school!!!" His father[1] shouted at him to get up. You see, Yami's real name is Atemu.[2] He just likes to be called Yami since.. well… he wants to be. He doesn't mind being called Atemu though. Only close friends call Him Yami.

Yami groaned and rolled over. He opened his eyes to look at the clock on his bedside table. "It's only 7:55….." His eyes snapped open. "7:55!!???? OH MY RA I'M FRICKING LATE!!!" He jumped out of bed and quickly dressed in his blue school uniform. Then he ran downstairs with his bag, went into the kitchen, stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth and ran out the door.

_'How could I have overslept!!?? I must have been out on the walk longer than I thought…' _ When Yami remembered that walk, he stopped running. At the lake, he remembered his little look-alike's reflection in the water. _'He had wings……No wait, it must have been an optical illusion… But still……How could optical illusions be like that?…'_ He stopped thinking when he arrived at school, and he barged into his classroom.

"Atemu Meioh, would you please tell me why you are extremely late?" His teacher pointed to the clock, which read 8:03. "Um…. I overslept?" Yami replied. For once, losing his composure. _'If I tell her that I overslept because I took a walk last night in the place where the forest was and I saw a fairy that looked almost exactly like me, she wouldn't believe me, would she?'_

"Since it IS your first time to be late, Meioh, I'll let you off the hook for now." Yami breathed a sigh of relief. Well, at least Forte-sensei[3] wasn't that strict… In fact, she had a fetish for large guns. 

Bakura snickered. "I wonder why you were so late, eh? Exactly WHAT kind of dream DID you have, Yami?" {XD Yep, I made Bakura a pervert. Lol} He told Yami in a low whisper. Yami turned to face him and glared, the slightest bit of red on his face. "Not like THAT, perv." He whispered. Bakura just snickered again.

Yami turned to face Forte-sensei and began to listen to her drone on and on. Soon, he was just about to fall asleep when the bell rang. For lunch. {Hahah. Fast, no? XD}He immediately perked up and headed over to his group of friends. Carefully avoiding some of his fangirls.

++++++++++++++++

Seto Kaiba sat silently at a table with Yami's other friends. He was currently reading a book about computers. Typical Seto fashion. He just continued reading, even as Bakura and Jounouchi started an argument about whether the rumors about the forest were true.

"C'mon!!!! I bet it's real! My little sister Shizuka said she saw something the other day!!!"

Seto inwardly sighed. _'Jounouchi can believe the strangest things…' _

"What!? You believe in that shit!!?? I bet some fuckin' idiotic reporter made up that BS so that they wouldn't be kicked out of their job!! Plus, isn't your damn sister going blind anyway!!?"

Seto mentally cringed. He wasn't as low as to swear and cuss openly. After all, he needed his composure. Can't have anyone melt that steel heart of his, could he?

"WHY I OUGHTTA…." And then sounds of someone pouncing on another sounded in Seto's ears.

"Guys!! Guys!! Would you please stop it!? Arguing whether a rumor is true or not is absolutely ridiculous!" Anzu yelled over the cusses, swears, and insults.

Seto irritably put down his book and went over to the two still-fighting boys.

+++++++++++++++++

Yami finally came over to his friends' table. He sweatdropped at the sight before him.

Bakura was glaring and making obscene gestures toward Jounouchi, who was currently being held up by the collar by Seto, who's irritated side finally got the best of him. Jounouchi was screaming insults at the top of his lungs while trying to bite Seto's arm off. Anzu was off to the side, twitching and trying hard not to kill both of them. {Jou and Bakura, that is to say.}

Yami calmly walked over to them.

"What did I miss?"

Bakura looked away from Jounouchi. "Well, other than Jounouchi here believing those stupid rumors about the fairies and all, no, nothing at all." He said, in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Hey!! They ARE true!" Jou's voice reached their ears. And yes, he was still trying to bite Seto's arm off, and was currently biting his wrist, therefore making his words muffled.

Seto just dumped Jou on the ground next to them.

Anzu came over and joined them.

"I know how to solve this issue." Seto calmly stated.

"Yeah, moneybags? Tell us." Jou said after getting up.

"I have a dare. Tomorrow, why don't you all go to the forest? Go deep inside it, and if there's nothing there, Jou will have to give Bakura 50 bucks. Vice-versa. I'll stay here to monitor. Bring your cell phones." Seto replied, in the same tone as before.

"Sure, why not? I'll be fifty bucks richer." Bakura agreed.

"Alright….. HA! I'll prove ya wrong, whitey!" Jou punched the air with his fist.

"I don't think I can go… My parents and I are going somewhere. Text me about what you find, okay?" Anzu said, with disappointment in her voice.

Yami pondered a little before voicing his decision.

"Sure, I'm up to it. Let's go."

+++++++++++++++++

Behind a tree and some bushes near the teens, a small figure with Amethyst eyes looked at them from afar.

The figure smiled.

"I can finally meet you, Atemu Meioh……."

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

1 - Um, Just pretend that Akunamukanon is NOT dead, and is NOT an Egyptian pharaoh, kay? ^_^'

2- Yep, spoilers for those who don't know. It's revealed in the AE arc of the manga that Yami's real name is Atem, or Atemu. 

3- It's Forte Stollen from Galaxy Angels. Why did she make a guest appearance? Simple. Cuz she's cool. XD

Yeah, so that's chapter 2! Sorry for the long wait…. ^_^' gomen nasai!!! 


End file.
